


“Why are you making a grocery list in your head while we’re having sex?”

by akinikko



Series: We Maybe Crazy, but We're Still Normal [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Clueless Soonyoung, Distracted Soonyoung, Height Complex Jihoon, M/M, Mentions of Height Differences, Seungcheol is Jihoon's Side Bitch, Sexually Fustrated Jihoon, Shower Sex, Tsundere Jihoon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: Jihoon is fustrated, and even though Soonyoung give what he wants.The elder is a idiot and is distracted by what food they need to buy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay they are mostly gonna be AU - College/Uni  
> Unless I feel like making the drabbles, with them still all being idols.

Jihoon sat on the bed, he ran a hand through his lavender strands as he waited for his boyfriend to come home, from the studio at school, where he was probably dancing with Minghao, Jun and Chan. It’s not anything that Jihoon wasn't used to, Soonyoung was always dancing - well every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, sometimes Saturday too - so he wasn’t that bothered.  
Though at this moment in time with all the tests that Jihoon had to study for, he was feeling neglected and sort of craved Soonyoung's touch. He got whiney when he wasn’t receiving enough attention. So when the door opened to their apartment, Jihoon attention was directed from his inner turmoil to the blue haired male who was stepping into the kitchen. 

Jihoon peaked over the couch, before sliding his arms over the back and watching his boyfriend tiredly move around the kitchen. The blue strands sticking to his forehead and the bottom of his neck, that were damp with sweat. The younger of the two gulped, his brown eyes trailing over the sweaty body of his partner. Although it was gross, he currently did not care how disgusting it would be if Soonyoung was lying all over him, he didn't care. As long as he was inside him, and Jihoon could rid this pent up frustration, which the younger knew Soonyoung was probably feeling the same way, but doing an amazing job of hiding it. 

"Youngie~"

Soonyoung turned towards the sudden voice, finally noticing Jihoon slouched over the chair. The smaller kid’s cheeks flushed a pink, his brown eyes darkened a little - due to him imagining Soonyoung's sweaty body draped over him - the elder closed the cupboard and walked over to the younger, leaning on the couch, as Jihoon met him halfway into a 'welcome home' kiss. 

"I'm home Hoonie~"

"Mhm..."

Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung kneeling on the couch. The elder laughed as he helped Jihoon to sit on the back of the couch. His hands on the hips of the smaller frame, as he placed himself between Jihoon's thighs. 

"Jihoon. I gotta shower... C'mon."

"Nn. I don't care if you're sweaty. We are both frustrated and you need to relax."

"But Hoonie. You hate it when I stink."

"I am way too frustrated right now to give a fucking shit, Soonyoung. Either you fuck me now, or I’ll go to Cheollie."

"Fine. Fine." Soonyoung kissed the younger before pulling back. "How about you get a shower with me?"

"Fine."

Grinning, Soonyoung lifted Jihoon when the younger wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend's neck, and his legs around Soonyoung's waist. Kissing the elder again, until Soonyoung actually decided that they should move out of the main room and towards the bathroom. Just in case on the of their friends decided to randomly show up. 

* * *

Once they reached the bathroom door, Soonyoung jolted the lavender male, as Jihoon leaned to back to open the door, and the elder soon sat him on the counter where the sink was, before going to turn the shower on. Jihoon bit his lip, before pulling on Soonyoung's shirt when the other had finished turning the shower on. The elder student looked at the lavender haired composer, as he pulled the elder closer, before helping him out of his shirt. Soonyoung doing the same back.  
The two stayed silent for a few, the sound of the water spraying from the shower head beating down on the floor of the shower area, filling the silence. It only took a few seconds before Jihoon broke, his lips crashing against Soonyoung, as the elder hummed in amusement at the lack of control his boyfriend had. Setting his hands on Jihoon's hips, he thumbed at the waistband of Jihoon's boxer briefs. 

See, Jihoon didn't go out of the apartment since he was meant to spend the day practicing for the upcoming showcase his class is putting on at the winter ball, that their college is doing, so he wasn't surprised when Jihoon had called out to him, and the younger was slouched in one of his shirts and just a pair of boxer briefs. 

"Soonyoungie. Come on. I have waited for a whole two weeks. Please don't make me wait anymore."

"Alright. Alright."

Soonyoung moved his lips from Jihoon's and along the younger slowly maturing jawline to his neck before nibbling at Jihoon's collarbone, making the latter moan softly. They were both well aware of the slowly developing tent in Jihoon's boxers, as said male, began tugging on the strings of Soonyoung's joggers. Stepping closer, they both removed the elder’s joggers and boxers together, before they went back to kissing, and Soonyoung lifted Jihoon slightly so he could remove the younger boxers. 

"God. I will never get used to how ethereal you look Jihoon."

"S-shut up!"

Laughing he lifted the younger off the counter and pulled him into the shower, both shivering at the sudden attack of warm water on their bodies. Jihoon smiled softly as he watched the elder relax visible under the water pressure, before feeling cold tiles against his back.  
A moan leaving him when lips attacked him, this time he felt the nip against his lip, before the gentle bites that Soonyoung was attacking him with, began moving to his neck. He released a particularly loud moan when Soonyoung wrapped a hand around his member, and Jihoon immediately tightened his grip on the damp shoulders in front of him. 

"Jesus. Youngie~!"

"Hmm. I thought you wanted this...?"

"Yah! I do... But... God."

Jihoon trembled when Soonyoung twisted his wrist as he continued to pump the letters cock. The water and precum making it easier for the elder to move his hand faster, a smile lacing his lips as he bit Jihoon's collarbone, making sure to leave a mark, and electing another loud moan from Jihoon. The younger trembled against the tiles, his cheeks flushed pink as his breaths came out in small pants.  
When Jihoon said he had been waiting for two weeks, he actually meant waiting two weeks for Soonyoung, he didn't touch himself, as it wouldn't ever feel the same and Jihoon had tried before, when he first began crushing on Soonyoung, and he could never bring himself over the edge. Not even Seungcheol could. Only Soonyoung. 

"Y-Youngie... P-please..."

"Mhm. Okay."

A small whine came from Jihoon, but he was just stared at by the elder, and he knew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted unless he worked for it. Which was annoying as fuck in his opinion, because he was close and Soonyoung knew that. So the elder was making him work for his own orgasm, because he always needed Soonyoung to help him reach that point. 

Dropping to his knees, Jihoon took a hold of Soonyoung member gently, and kissed the tip before his tongue darted out to lick the tip, before he pumped it once, then ran his tongue along the vein on the underside of his shaft. A low groan came from Soonyoung, as his fingers threaded through the damp lavender strands, encouraging Jihoon to do more, which the younger granted, by taking what he could of Soonyoung cock into his mouth. 

It was till Jihoon pulled away and visibly glared at Soonyoung, wiping his mouth free from the pre-ejaculation from the other, that his blue haired, distracted boyfriend looked down at him. The elder gulped, as Jihoon stood up before frowning at him, as small pout lacing the redden lips. 

"Youngie... What are you thinking about?"

"N-nothing... I-important."

"Is that so... Then... Can we get to the actual reason we're here...?"

"Sure... Of course babe."

Jihoon hummed, before he was pulled into Soonyoung's chest. A low whine came from him, when Soonyoung slipped his hands to grope his backside, before lifting him up, both letting out strained moans, as their members brushed against each other. Turning them around again, so Jihoon was backed against the wet tiles again. The elder soon kissing the youngers lips as well as parting his cheeks a little, slipping his tongue past Jihoon's lips when he moaned as Soonyoung gently pushed his middle finger inside the youngers hole. When another finger joined the first Jihoon let out a whimper, and Soonyoung instantly attacked his lips to the youngers sweet spot, turning the whimper into a low moan, before adding another, and smiled against Jihoon's neck, when the latter began to roll his hips, meeting Soonyoung's fingers every time the elder pushed them back inside, causing the appendages to rub deeper inside of Jihoon. 

"Soonyoungie~!"

A quick kiss was set onto Jihoon's lips, and returned before the teen was lowered, and turned around knowing that it was one of the things Soonyoung was going to ask him. Bracing his self against the wall, biting his lip, as his boyfriend massaged one of his cheeks, before lining his dick with Jihoon's entrance. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, as if to ask the younger if he was ready, which was just replied with a low whiney growl, that turned into a loud moan, as the elder gripped the small waist and pushed himself into Jihoon. 

"Fuck..." A low strained chuckle came from behind Jihoon, when he practically breathed the cuss out, moving a little, before nodding once. "Soonyoungie... M-move..."

Soonyoung began to move his hips, and every time Jihoon asked for something he obeyed, to a certain degree, after all he didn't want to hurt his boyfriend too much, and even if the younger would ask, Soonyoung would instantly refuse not matter what. 

~~

"Soonyoung." It was growled out, and even though the elder was still thrusting into Jihoon, the younger knew he was distracted. "Will you please stop worrying about fucking food!"

"I'm sorry..."

Jihoon, whined when he pulled out and turned him around. The younger male, confused before Soonyoung lifted on of his thighs, wrapping them around his waist, before lining himself up again. 

"Jesus. Youngie, I'm not your fucking height you know!"

_'Should add yoghurt to the list... And cheese...'_

"You are doing it again Soonyoung..."

The grip around the dancer's neck tightened when he pushed back into the singer's entrance, the moan off his name kept him from falling back to the list he was noting in his head. He moved on of his hands, and wrapped it around Jihoon's dick, a choked out moan leaving the composers throat, as he tightened his legs around Soonyoung's waist and his arms around the other's neck, as the elder began to thrust harder into him, as well as twisting his wrist with every stroke he made on Jihoon's member. 

"F-fuck, I can't... _Hyung_!"

The elder pushed him against the wall a little more for support, as also bit into section between Jihoon's neck and shoulder, whilst the smaller male let out a cry as he released himself between the two of them - thankfully they were in the shower already - his frame letting small trembles be noticed as the dancer moved his hand back, to his behind, and made a few more thrusts, before releasing himself inside the younger. It was silent for a couple of minutes, and then Soonyoung slipped himself out of Jihoon, and setting the younger onto the floor of the shower, holding him up, as the stepped under the water to clean themselves off, before Soonyoung turned the water off. 

* * *

(Bonus of angry height complexed Jihoonie.) 

After leaving to dry off, and probably standing in the bathroom with Soonyoung for about ten minutes, because of the elder not letting him go, due to wrapping his arms around Jihoon's shoulders, and nuzzling his head into the smaller one's lavender hair. The dancer finally released the younger man, who then instantly ran from the bathroom to the bedroom across the hall, and changed into some dry clothes - otherwise known as a pair of shorts and one of Soonyoung's plain shirts. 

"Hey... Soonyoung." A small hum met Jihoon's call. "Next time we decided to you know, fuck."

"Yeah...?"

He stepped into the bedroom, just to be met with Jihoon throwing a pillow at him. 

"Don't start thinking about what food you should buy when we go shopping next!"

"I said I was sorry."

"YOU SPECIFICALLY NAMED FOODS AND LIQUIDS THAT HELP PEOPLE GROW!"

Jihoon glowered at the elder as he tried to stifle his laughter at the composer’s outburst, before walking over to the lavender male, dropping the pillow onto the bed, before lifting him up, making the younger wrap his arms around the latter a neck to keep himself stable, whilst the other held his thighs. 

"Come on, Jihoon. I promise next time I won't, but it was partially your own fault."

"How...?"

"You asked me, as soon as I had gotten home from dance practice. You know how hungry I get after dancing."

"I guess, but... I still only forgive you a little." He kissed the elder, and then rested his forehead against the others. "But I won't forgive you for just thinking of foods and drinks with calcium."

"I'm sorry... It's just... You need it."

"I hate you... I really do. I'm hurt and you still joke about my height."

"Alright I'll stop picking on you. Just don't hate me, it won't turn out good for the relationship."

"Whatever. I wanna sleep, so put me down."

Placing him back onto the floor, they both walked to the bed, as Soonyoung passed the pillow to Jihoon, just for him to place the pillow back to where it should be. Once they were in bed, the elder wrapped his arms around Jihoon, as the latter buried himself into the covers, and Soonyoung's chest. 

"I love you."

"I love you too." He softly kissed the top of the lavender strands, before smiling a little. "And I promise not to pick at your height, or the fact that you have a height complex again."

"On second thoughts. I fucking hate you."

A low chuckle came from the elder, when the smaller frame, slipped out of his arms, and turned his back towards the larger body, just to whine as Soonyoung pulled him back against his chest. The younger just gave up on escaping and relaxed before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first dabble was made slightly wrong, but it kinda worked put in the end... I think.
> 
> They're like mental bonds but I mistaked. Its more like they can only read the minds, so like:
> 
> Person A + subject thinking = Person B (C, D, etc) gets the subject in head unwillingly


End file.
